Promises to Hold
by AQuietReflection
Summary: Cophine. Takes place at the end of season 4 of Orphan Black, just after the reunion of Cosima and Delphine. It's their first night back together, as they talk about their potential future together. Subsequent chapters explore their relationship further and life together. Please review, thanks.
1. Future Dreams and Optimism

_This is my first piece of fanfic that I've shared. I usually just write for myself. Feedback or comments greatly appreciated. Takes place at the end of season 4 of Orphan Black, after the inevitable Cophine reunion._

 **"Promises to Hold" - Chapter 1: Future Dreams and Optimism**

Cosima and Delphine lay naked together in bed, their legs intertwined. Their reunion had been wonderful, like out of a dream, but this was the first night they were able to spend alone together. Cosima's head was resting on Delphine's chest, nestled under her chin. Delphine stroked the brunette's hair, tracing the lines of her dreads against her scalp. Delphine sighed, content to be pressed against her lover, resting their heads together. Slowly, Cosima traced her fingers across the scar on the right side of Delphine's abdomen. The scar was circular, but jagged at the edges. It was clear the bullet had torn through her, and the repairs to her abdomen had not been gentle. The scar was still pink, as though the wound had only just sealed up. Lightly stroking the scar, Cosima's eyes filled with tears. She raised her head and bent down to kiss the spot, dripping tears onto her stomach.

Delphine shivered, jolts of electricity coursing up her spine. The spot was no longer sensitive to the touch, but the memory was still painful. A small whimper escaped Delphine's mouth, betraying her feelings. She did not want Cosima to see how afraid she had been that night. Delphine had always been the strong one in their relationship, making the difficult decisions despite her own feelings. Now all she wanted was for Cosima to hold her and never let go, giving into her feelings of vulnerability.

Crawling up to face Delphine, Cosima saw that her girlfriend also had tears in her eyes. The memory of the night she was shot was still fresh in Delphine's mind. Sometimes she had nightmares of that night, seeing the gun pointed at her. The dreams always ended the same way; she slipped away from Cosima forever. The nightmares were less frequent now that the two were reunited, but the reality of what happened was not lost on them.

Looking into Delphine's eyes, Cosima whispered, "I almost lost you." A sob catching in her throat, Cosima continued, "I thought I was never going to see you again. I thought you were gone forever."

At this, Delphine grabbed the sides of Cosima's face and pressed her lips firmly against her own. Passionately, they kissed each other, assuring each other of their presence, breathing each other in. They had been apart for so long. First by Delphine's choice, a desperate decision to protect her girlfriend. Then by distance, silence, and uncertainty. In all those months apart, neither knew what had become of the other. When Cosima was told that Delphine was shot dead, her world collapsed around her. Isolated and alone all of those months, Delphine didn't know if Cosima was still fighting for life, or if the disease had consumed her. Now, together at last, the two felt determined not to be separated again.

Gasping for air, Delphine pulled away from the kiss and rested her forehead against Cosima's. Despite having spent the whole day together, the physical reassurance of Cosima's body was a comfort to Delphine. Wiping the tears from the corners of Cosima's eyes, and stroking her cheeks, she gazed into her girlfriend's eyes. "Ma cherie," she cooed.

"It felt like you were saying goodbye. The whole thing with Shay…" Cosima trailed. "And when I couldn't find you, couldn't reach you," Cosima cried, "I feared the worst. And then Evie said you were shot dead…" A fresh wave of sobs hit Cosima like a wall, turning into a thick coughing spell.

Delphine gently rubbed Cosima's back until the coughing fit was over. Delphine could tell that Cosima was physically weaker than the last time she saw her. The disease was catching up with her again. Their love making had been desperate, passionate, and fueled by months of unquenched longing. Their day of love making had drained all of her energy, so that now she practically laid her entire weight upon Delphine. She could tell that Cosima didn't want to show her just how exhausted she was.

Delphine pulled her back against her body. "I was saying goodbye, the only way I knew how. I wanted to give you another chance at love, even if it was without me." These words caught in Delphine's throat, her voice breaking. "But I came back for you," she said, echoing Cosima's words back to her.

"Everything you did was for me," Cosima stated, just a hint of questioning in her voice.

"It has all been for you, chérie" Delphine replied. "Je t'aime."

Sniffling back more tears and sinking further into Delphine's embrace, "I love you too," Cosima whispered. "Tell me a story?"

"Alright, ma chérie. There were once two scientists who weren't meant to fall in love with each other, but they did. They met at a university, where they bonded over study sessions and long nights in the lab. They found out that their connection was more than just crazy science. They understood each other on a molecular level.

"One night they kissed for the first time, and the two became one. The scientists became girlfriends, and had many adventures together. They became scientific researchers together, making groundbreaking discoveries in their fields. And they lived happily ever after. The end."

"That's cheating," Cosima teased, letting out a small chuckle. "You can't use our story. And that's not exactly how it happened."

"I know. I just like to think that without Dyad and the monitor program, you and I would still have found each other."

"Yeah, I'd like to think that too. And I wouldn't be sick," Cosima added.

"The embryonic stem cells from the blastocyst will work."

"Yeah, totally," Cosima agreed, not sounding entirely confident in her reply.

Delphine picked up on the slight sound of defeat in Cosima's voice. "You can't give up now, ma chérie. We are close, I can feel it." Delphine tried her best to sound exude confidence. After everything they had been through, they needed this. They had both come back from the brink of death and found each other, but Delphine was acutely aware that they were once again on a race against time.

"We are going to cure you," Delphine continued. "You and Charlotte and MK, and all of your sisters."

She reached for Cosima's hand, and interlocked their fingers. "What next? Tell me something good," Cosima asked.

Delphine's spirit lifted at the thought of the future, after Cosima was cured and the clones were no longer in danger. "Well," she began, "you and your sisters would be safe. There would be no more monitors or threats from the Neolutionists. Helena will have her babies, and you'll be their aunt."

"Yeah, a kick ass aunt," Cosima laughed. "I'll have those kids reciting the periodic table before they're out of diapers. I'm already working on Kira."

Laughing alongside Cosima, she continued, "We'll move in together, and have your whole family over for the holidays."

"Move in together?"

A long silence followed, and a feeling of anxiety welled up in Delphine's chest. She had been stroking Cosima's hand, weaving her fingers in and out. At this reply, she stopped, her whole body tensing up. What if Cosima was still hurt from their break up? What if she was way ahead of her, jumping to conclusions without really knowing what Cosima wanted. In her head this whole time, she had been calling Cosima her girlfriend, but they hadn't made it official again.

"If…if that is what you want," Delphine replied sheepishly.

"I, I would love that, Delphine. Don't leave me again."

Relaxing into Cosima again, Delphine whispered, "don't be afraid, I will never leave you." These words felt oddly familiar to Delphine, like she had spoken them to Cosima before. Only, she couldn't remember actually saying them. Shaking the thought away, she decided that those words must have been out a dream. "When this is all over, I want to take you to France to meet my parents."

"Are you sure? I mean, that would be awesome, it's just…" Cosima trailed. "Have you told them about me? Have you told them that you're dating a woman?"

"I've told them that I'm in a serious relationship, but I haven't divulged many details yet. I thought it was safer that way," Delphine admitted. "But don't worry, ma chérie, I know they will love you."

"Ok, I'm cool with that. What else?"

"Well, I can show you where I grew up, take you on a tour in my hometown. Have you ever been to the French countryside, my love?"

"Unfortunately, no. Student loans don't allow you much freedom to travel."

"We will remedy that immediately. There's a beautiful vineyard I want take you to, with a quaint little bed and breakfast."

"Mmmh, Dr. Cormier. Wine and sex. You're a romantic at heart, aren't you?" Cosima smiled.

Delphine loved Cosima's crooked grin, and the way her eyes lit up when a bright idea popped in her head. Her energy level seemed to have increased, as if talking about the potential future fed her strength. Smiling back at Cosima, she pecked a small kiss on the top of her forehead, and bumped noses with her, breathing in the smell of her. "It's strange, I never used to be," Delphine explained. "But now I am, with you."

"Yes, I've been told I have that effect on women." Cosima mused.

"What?" Delphine gasped. "What women?"

Cosima's serious expression broke, a devilish grin spreading across her face. She had a terrible poker face, especially when playing a joke on someone. That was one of the many little things that Delphine loved about Cosima. She had the type of free spirit and sense of humor that loved playfully teasing people, playing practical jokes, and using witty sarcasm. However, she could never hold a straight face for very long until her face split into a smile and burst of giggles.

"Brat." Delphine replied, pinching her butt as Cosima laughed.

"Ouch!" Cosima squealed. "That actually hurt."

Delphine was about to apologize, but narrowed her eyes and said, "Cheeky. I don't believe you."

Another grin spread across Cosima's face. "Yeah, ok, that didn't really hurt," Cosima admitted. "Especially not compared to being poked and pricked with needles all the time."

Delphine watched as Cosima's face eclipsed from cheery to somber, as if she had just remembered how sick she still was. Desperate to keep her in good spirits, Delphine resumed the conversation about the future. "We could travel other places too. What is one place you've always wanted to go before you…." Delphine caught herself.

"Before I die?" Cosima finished.

"Merde, Cosima, that's not what I meant," Delphine gasped. "I only meant, well, I want us to have lots of adventures together."

Cosima nodded, forgetting the comment. "I want to take you to San Fran to meet my parents. You'll love them. They're both academics, but not the stuffy, boring types. Mom has a huge garden in their backyard. She grows most of her own vegetables. When I was in high school, I started growing my own marijuana patch in the backyard. Mom was cool enough to pretend not to notice. She's the one that first introduced me to yoga, and helped me dread my hair when I first started wearing it this way. Dad is a hopeless bookworm. He's got this huge library in his study filled with hundreds of books. Ask him any bit of literary trivia, and he'll be able to answer. He wouldn't seem it, but he's also got great taste in music."

Delphine loved the way that Cosima talked about her parents. "I'm sure I will love them."

"Yeah. I know you will. They both work in the humanities. They sometimes tease that they have no idea where my love for science came from."

"It's you. It's just uniquely you."

"Obs," Cosima agreed. "I'm not sure I want to float that whole 'clone' thing yet. Though, I suppose I would have to explain sooner or later if…"

"If what?"

Cosima hesitated, her voice growing softer with vulnerability. Delphine could tell she was struggling with a thought, trying to figure out the right way to say it. Whatever was on Cosima's mind, it was important. Cosima's utter stillness was unnerving. "What is it, ma chérie? You're scaring me."

"If…what if," Cosima stammered. "What if we got married."

Cosima bit her lip, the way she does when she's particularly nervous about something. Her eyes were wide and full, searching Delphine's face. Delphine did not know how to react. She definitely was not expecting that tonight. It was one thing to talk about traveling together and meeting parents. It was another thing entirely to talk about marriage.

"I know it's really soon. Too soon probably. And I'm not asking you right now, but one day. That wasn't a proposal right then. This is definitely not how I would do it," Cosima rambled, her hands waving around with every word. "Not that I've thought a lot about how I would propose to you."

Delphine could tell she was nervous, and caught her flapping hands. A warmth spread throughout Delphine's body. The thought had crossed her mind so many times, but life just kept getting in the way. More accurately, she kept getting in her own way. She knew she had betrayed and hurt Cosima so many times. She had been wondering if they could both move past those rough times and try again. This was way more than she expected.

"Do you really want to?" Delphine asked. "I mean, do you really want me, forever? Even after everything we've been through?"

The thought of Cosima changing her mind was almost too much to bear, but she had to be sure. Achingly, she remembered how Cosima had jumped right into a new relationship after their breakup. The separation didn't seem to have affected Cosima the way that it affected her, but maybe she was wrong. After all, she was the one who ended it. If Cosima's goal in dating Shay was to make her jealous and afraid for her safety, she had succeeded.

Delphine reflected that she was usually the one to initiate the big steps in their relationships. She was the first one to admit that she had fallen for her girlfriend, that terrible night when Cosima left Minnesota. She was the first one to say, "Je t'aime," and even then Cosima's response wasn't immediate. Then she remembered what Cosima had told her in her office at Dyad. She had almost died, but came back for her. For her! That reality came on her like a wave, and she realized that Cosima was serious. She really meant it.

"I love you," Cosima whispered. "And all I know is that when I thought you were gone, it was like a part of me died along with you. All I wanted was to be back with you somehow. I never want to be away from you again."

Cosima's eyes were full of tears, her lips quivering as she finished speaking. Delphine had her answer. A weight was lifted off of her shoulders, a burden that she hadn't even realized was weighing her down. Those words, those sweet words lifted her soul, and she felt like she could fly.

Giving into the surge of love for her girlfriend, Delphine grabbed Cosima's face and crushed her lips against her own. Passionately, they kissed. One of Cosima's hands found its way into her hair, pulling her closer. The other was on the blonde's neck, trailing its way down her girlfriend's slender body. Delphine could taste Cosima's salty tears as they streaked down her cheeks. She kissed them away, pressing her cheeks against Cosima's. In between breaths, Delphine said, "Yes, yes. My answer will always be yes."

" – I love you."

" – Je t'aime."

Repeatedly, they assured one another between kisses until they were both too breathless to continue. Collapsing back on top of Delphine, Cosima asked, "Do you promise?"

"I promise."


	2. Intruder

"Promises to Hold" - Chapter 2: Intruder

With each passing day, Delphine saw that Cosima was getting well. Most of her color had returned to her face, and she had regained some of the weight she had lost. Her body frame was looking less skeletal every day, the sharp curves of her bones disappearing  
/slowly. She was still coughing up blood occasionally, much to Cosima's frustration and Delphine's concern. However, the coughing spells were growing fewer and less severe. Cosima's energy level seemed to be rising as well. For the first time in months,  
/Delphine was starting to sleep easier at night.

The two had moved into Delphine's apartment shortly after their return from the island. Delphine vividly remembered opening the door to her home for the first time since her disappearance. She had been putting it off for several days, opting instead to  
/stay with Cosima at Mrs. S's house, then Felix's flat, until finally it was time to face the music.

Part of her expected the key not to turn when she inserted it into the lock. It was possible that Detective Duko had her place cleared out, erasing all traces of her existence from the rooms. Delphine was slightly surprised when she turned the key and  
/the door unlocked, allowing her entry into her own home.

Suddenly, she wished that Cosima was with her for this moment. There was something eerie about returning to a place she thought she would never see again. Alas, she had ensured Cosima that she wanted to go alone to clean up the place first. She justified  
/her thoughts by saying that the buildup of dust would not be good for her lungs. Reluctantly, Cosima had complied and stayed at Felix's to rest. In reality, Delphine wanted to protect Cosima from the memory of her sudden disappearance. Now all she  
/wanted was for Cosima to be by her side, holding her hand as she stepped through the doorway.

Taking a deep breath, Delphine crossed the entryway and found her apartment untouched. A layer of dust covered everything in the apartment, evidence of the months Delphine had spent away from her place. There were no signs of break ins or disturbances  
/to her things. Everything was just as Delphine had left it the morning before she was shot. Her coffee mug still sat in the sink, and she was suddenly grateful that she had remembered to rinse it out before leaving for work in the morning. Yet, there  
/was a slight odor in the air, and Delphine suspected it was coming from the refrigerator. A pad of paper and pencil still sat on the countertop, her scribbles interrupted midsentence upon the page. It was as if she had been lifted right out of the  
/apartment, leaving everything else behind, the ghost of a person still lingering.

A shiver ran up Delphine's spine as she thought about the day she was shot. Her apartment was one of the many small things she missed while she was on the island. She missed the solitude, the privacy, and sound of a dread headed American clanging around  
/her place. Now looking at everything, she wondered if she would ever feel safe again. Here, or anywhere else.

Even after their breakup, there were traces of Cosima spread out across her home. Pieces of jewelry, different clothing articles, and a game board that Cosima promised to teach her were all left behind. Delphine had not had the strength to return them  
/to Cosima, and now she was even more glad for their subtle presence.

"Where to begin?" Delphine wondered.

For the next several hours, Delphine moved about the apartment, opening windows, wiping down countertops, and emptying the refrigerator. Slowly, the apartment began to feel like her own again. Just as Delphine was finishing replacing the sheets on her  
/bed, she heard the distant sound of the doorknob jiggling and the door swinging open.

Delphine stopped, frozen in place. She realized that she had forgotten to lock the door behind her when she entered the apartment during the initial shock of seeing her place again. Panic began to rise in her chest.

"Merde," Delphine internally cursed herself. A number of people probably still wanted her dead, and she was making it easy for them.

Thinking quickly, she looked about the room for a makeshift weapon. Then she remembered her gun locker in the walk-in closet. Tiptoeing to the closet as quietly as possible, she bent down to the safe and pressed the combination. The safe door swung open,  
/but only a few bullet cases remained inside. Her gun was missing, she realized. She had removed it and used it against Dr. Nealon when he attacked her. She had no idea where it could be now, and she was left defenseless.

Frantic now, Delphine looked around her closet for an alternative weapon. Her clothes were neatly hung, and her shoes lined the wall. She grabbed one of her shoes, a short, black boot with a high heel. Delphine gripped the front of the shoe, raising her  
/arms, poised like a baseball bat, the heel pointing out. Tiptoeing out of the closet, she made her way to the doorway of her room, hugging the wall. Delphine heard the sounds of footsteps coming toward her, and jumped out at the assailant, the shoe  
/ready to strike.

"Dude, whoa," Cosima shouted, jumping back from Delphine's attack, hands raised in surrender. "It's me."

"Oh, Cosima," Delphine exhaled, lowering her arms and dropping the shoe. Her whole body sagged slightly as she let out a long breath. She only then realized she had been holding her breath.

"What's that supposed to do?" Cosima asked, pointing toward the shoe. There was a slight grin on her face, apparently amused by Delphine's choice of weapon. "At least use something more substantial like an umbrella or something," Cosima laughed.

Delphine bent over, leaning her hands on top of her knees and breathing deeply. "Don't sneak up on me like that," she huffed in between sharp breaths.

"Sorry," Cosima replied. "I came to check on you. Do you have any idea how late it's gotten? And you weren't answering your phone. Why did you leave the door unlocked?"

"Phone is in the other room. Lost track of time. I was cleaning," Delphine answered, still breathing heavily.

"Yeah, I can see that. You must have been working like a mad woman," Cosima smiled. She bent over, turning her head to make eye contact with Delphine. "Hey, talk to me. What's going on?"

Delphine straightened slightly, body visibly shaking. "Nothing. It's ok," she lied. Tears were forming in her eyes, and she rapidly tried to blink them away.

Cosima's face turned from slight amusement to concern, her eyebrows furrowing. "Hey, come here," she said, pulling Delphine in for a hug.

This was one of those moments when their height difference was to Delphine's advantage. Her body was already bent over, and all she had to do was let Cosima pull her arched body into hers as Cosima wrapped her arms around her body. Delphine breathed into  
/Cosima's shoulder, taking in the familiar scent of incense, pine, and weed. The smell was entirely Cosima. After their breakup, the few articles of clothing she had left behind in Delphine's apartment were a source of comfort, but eventually lost  
/Cosima's scent. After Cosima's scent had vanished, Delphine had tried to recreate it, but her attempts only bred failure. Finding that familiar scent again was a reassurance that this was reality, Cosima was really here with her.

Something broke inside of Delphine, and the tears she had been fighting off came streaming out. She cried into Cosima's shoulder, soaking her cardigan. Delphine felt the soft stroking of one of Cosima's hands on her back, the other on her head.

"It's ok, now." Cosima whispered. "You're ok, now. We're ok."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Cosima repeating her words until Delphine's body stopped shaking as her sobs subsided. When her body had finally calmed down, Delphine pulled out of the embrace. "I'm sorry. I overreacted," she blushed, wiping  
/the tears from her face.

"You want to talk about it?" Cosima asked, catching a stray tear as it made its way down Delphine's face.

"I….I don't know. Being back here..." Delphine grew quiet.

"I really didn't mean to scare you," Cosima sympathized. "I just missed you, and I couldn't stand the idea of leaving you here all night by yourself."

"All night? What time is it?"

"A little after two."

"Two?!" Delphine gasped.

Delphine couldn't believe how she had lost track of time so easily. On the island keeping track of time was far less important. The main concerns were only for sunrise and sunset, so as not to get caught out in the cold. Inside her apartment with her  
/curtains pulled closed and lights on, time escaped her. It was odd how just a few months away from her normal life had such a drastic impact on her. The transition back into modern living was just one of many things she would have to grow accustomed  
/to again.

A small smile spread across Cosima's face. "You can be such a work-a-holic. Though, I have to say I'm impressed by all of this."

"You have to get to bed," Delphine almost shouted. "You still need plenty of sleep."

In all of her concern for the apartment and her own safety, Delphine only just remembered that Cosima was in the delicate phase of recovery. Immediately, she forgot her concerns for getting the apartment back to normal and even her own safety. Instantly,  
/Delphine's main focus was back on Cosima. The switch was so abrupt, that she recognized her own protectiveness coming out. This was the woman she would set aside everything for. It wasn't logical, at least from a Darwinian point of view. Her own security  
/and survival should be her main concern. This was just one of many moments when science couldn't explain how she felt. Crazy, desperate, and out of her mind in love with Cosima.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," Delphine ushered Cosima into the bedroom.

"Alright, alright." Cosima complied. "Just one quick thing," she said as she dashed out of the room.

Delphine peaked her head around the corner to see Cosima double lock the front door. Then she dragged a chair and placed it in front of the door as well. Cosima caught her staring after her, and shrugged.

"Just in case," Cosima explained. "Now, I'm coming."

Cosima hurried back to Delphine, skipping playfully across the apartment, amused by her own joke. A devilish grin spread across her face, and it was enough to make Delphine crack a small smile too. How was it that Cosima made her feel instantly better,  
/safer? In Cosima's condition, she would be no match for any future intruders. Yet, Delphine felt better having her there to protect her.

Coming to a halt in front of Delphine, Cosima stood tall, chest puffed out. "The premises have been locked and blocked. All secure, Dr. Cormier," Cosima said in her deepest voice possible. Cosima saluted Delphine, and her mockingly serious face once again  
/broke into a fit of giggles.

"Cheeky," Delphine responded, reaching out to Cosima. Delphine wrapped her arms around Cosima's waist, pressing their bodies together. Delphine felt Cosima's slender frame, smoothing her hands over her waist and hips as she pulled her closer still. Cosima  
/stood on her tiptoes, craning her neck to reach out for Delphine's lips. Both of their eyes closed as their lips met, exploring each other. Delphine felt Cosima's arms wrap around her neck, pulling her closer still.

In that moment, Delphine's apartment began to feel like her home again. The familiar walls, vacant rooms, and even her own furniture and belongings had felt foreign to her. As if she was an observant of someone else's life, or a past life she had lived.  
/But now, kissing Cosima in the hallway outside of her bedroom, Delphine felt at home. The missing piece all along was Cosima.

Their kissing grew increasingly passionate, and the pair found themselves moving in the direction of the bedroom, shedding their clothing along the way. Between breaths, Cosima managed to mutter, "You know…Dr. Cormier, this was not…exactly…what I had  
/in mind…when you said…come to bed."

"Shhh," Delphine stammered. Delphine could hear the playful teasing tone in Cosima's voice, even despite the intermittence of the words. She knew Cosima well enough to know that this was exactly what Cosima had in mind, despite what she said. Besides,  
/Delphine didn't want to stop, and by the speed at which Cosima was removing her own clothing and helping Delphine with hers, neither did she.

Now both women were completely undressed, as they made their way to the bed. Suddenly, Cosima's body tensed up, and she abruptly pulled out of the kiss. A second later, Cosima's body erupted into a fit of coughing, her whole body shaking violently. "Merde,"  
/Delphine cursed, as she reached out to steady Cosima.

Cosima's body swayed with the strain of her coughing, but with the help of Delphine, she did not fall. Delphine's mind raced thinking of all of the medical complications such an attack could have on her girlfriend's body. Torn blood vessels, ripped or  
/punctured lungs. After what seemed like an eternity to Delphine, Cosima's coughs subsided.

"Shit," Cosima muttered, as she pulled back her hand to reveal a pool of blood. "I think I might get blood on your carpet.

"Don't worry about that," Delphine replied. Did Cosima really think she cared about her carpet? Normally, Delphine aired on the side of being a neat freak. But recent events put things like carpet stains into perspective for her. "I'll get you some tissue.  
/I'll be right back."

Delphine hurried off to the bathroom to grab some tissue for Cosima. When she returned to the bedroom, Cosima was sitting on the edge of the bed, slumped in obvious disappointment and defeat. She was staring at her bloody hand, her arm still extended  
/in front of her. Yet, her eyes said that she was lost in thought.

"Here, chérie, let me help you," Delphine whispered as she wiped the blood off of Cosima's lips and then off of her hand. "All gone. Everything will be ok."

"I'm just so tired of this," Cosima gestured to her previously bloody hand. "I can't even have a normal night with my girlfriend without coughing up half a lung."

"Everything takes time," Delphine reminded Cosima. "Healing is a process, ma chérie. Have patience."

"I'm tired of patience," Cosima huffed.

"I think that's why they call it patience," Delphine teased.

"Yeah, alright," Cosima sighed. Slight amusement flickered in her eyes. One of the many wonderful things Delphine loved about Cosima was her ability to recover from heartache. Cosima had every right to sulk and be angry for her prolonged illness, but  
/her mood could never stay sour for very long. She just had too much life in her. Pure, beautiful life.

"Let me get us something to sleep in," Delphine suggested.

Cosima followed Delphine to her dresser and picked out one of her t-shirts to sleep in. The two climbed into bed together, pulling the covers around them and facing each other.

"Do you think you're ready to turn off the light?" Cosima asked, nodding her head in the direction of the lamp on the bedside table. Her voice was full of understanding, but not pity. Despite Delphine's best efforts at being brave, Cosima saw right through  
/her façade. She saw into her soul, saw her fears. Cosima did not try to dismiss them, but acknowledged them as real and justified.

"I'm ok now that you're here."

A soft smile spread across Cosima's face, her eyes shining with love. With that image being the last picture in Delphine's head, she turned off the light. Darkness engulfed them, but they held each other close, guarding each other even as they slept.


End file.
